Fun and games
by Marmalade Supernova
Summary: Bella agrees to play monopoly with Alice. Was that a mistake? During a conversation with Jasper, Bella is unnerved by Alice's track record. Hopefully better than it sounds. Please read and review :)


**Twilight **

**Fun and games**

**Hey guys, this is one I wrote earlier in the year but I'm just finally posting it. This is a fun one I enjoyed writing and I hope you'll all find amusing. Please read and review as always, you make me happy!**

**Disclaimer: I own a half eaten box of chocolates, 4 much loved Big Time Rush CD's and a tub of 'Neapolitan' ice cream of which until today I thought was a London tube line . Sadly, Twilight is not mine and it belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.**

"Hey Bella..." began Alice as she stalked towards her sister in law. Bella, the subject of her quest, turned in her computer chair to face her best friend "Yeah Ali?" Alice smiled wickedly and Bella's eyes fell to the board game that the smaller vampire was clutching, "Do you wanna play monopoly with me?" she asked excitedly. Bella raised an eyebrow at her clairvoyant friend "Alice..." she wined. Alice shook her head "Oh come on Bella, nobody will play with me! I swear on Vogue that I won't look...if I can help it" she added quietly to herself. Bella sighed knowing defeat and nodded "Fine" she groaned and then shrugged "It could be fun I guess. I haven't played monopoly in ages." She mused positively earning an excited clap from Alice"Yay" she giggled.

Alice smiled as she smelt her husband entre the room. She closed her eyes as Jasper's two strong arms wrapped around her slender waist, pulling her close to him and resting his chin on the top of her head. Alice lifted her arms up above her head and wrapped them around her husband's neck, and began to twirl his golden locks between her fingers. Alice sighed then, and let her head fall back onto jasper's shoulder. Bella smiled at their exchange but averted her eyes, feeling as if she was intruding on a private moment. Alice glanced up at Jasper, "Bella and I are going to play monopoly, do you wanna join us, Jazz?"she asked. Jasper chuckled and shook his head, "Can I pass on this one?" and the he added quietly in her ear "Chess could be fun though, if you wanna play later..." Alice smiled at this and kissed his lips quickly. "Well how can I turn down such an appealing proposition?" she grinned. On hearing the back door open and close, she slipped out of his grasp and turned into the kitchen "I'm going to see if Esme wants to play.", and then she turned back to Jasper, " You know monopoly. Not the chess later" she giggled.

Jasper slumped on the couch across from Bella, "Either you're extremely confident or you're unbelievably naive." He chuckled at Bella's confused expression. "But since I can read your emotions, we both know that you've never played a board game with Alice before" he smirked. Bella crossed the room to sit next to Jasper on the sofa. "What's wrong with playing a board game with Alice, you know apart from the fact that she's clairvoyant?" she asked concerned. Jasper sighed and let his head fall back onto a cushion. "Alice is super competitive, to say the least" he informed. Bella raised an eyebrow at him "Yeah?" Jasper nodded furiously, "Yeah, seriously. I mean last week for example, when y'all went out hunting, Alice roped me into playing chess with her. Big mistake because I am awesome at chess". Bella nodded, "And... what happened?" she enquired nervously. A smile twitched at his lips, "Naturally, she was losing and could see I was gonna kill her queen. So she straddled me and began to um...distract me. While we where-um-busy, she told me to take my turn. I moved anything, I think it was a brook , I couldn't care less anymore. Then, she killed my queen! Check mate!" he stated incredulously. But then he added with a smile "It was worth it though." Bella snorted "Well that won't be happening with us, I can promise you that! Anyway, I suck at monopoly so she's certain to win-I hope." she added, making Jasper laugh.

**Hahaha. Hope you liked that, I enjoyed writing it. I just want to confess to you that I don't know a thing about chess! I got the queen, check mate thing from the film 'Penelope', so I am very sorry if I got the rules or anything wrong. Please don't criticise **** I'll have to borrow 'Chess for dummies' from the library, hahahaha! Big shout out to cuticlecareenetwork who was my very first reviewer! I love you all for reviewing and if you haven't, please do. Many thanks to everyone! Please review **


End file.
